


Guiding Fate

by ArtificialPenguinIntelligence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialPenguinIntelligence/pseuds/ArtificialPenguinIntelligence
Summary: Hi all, I hope you enjoy this story! It's my first time writing fanfic, so I hope it's okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I hope you enjoy this story! It's my first time writing fanfic, so I hope it's okay.

At age 14, Dean Winchester couldn't wait to present. He remembered when his best friend Castiel presented as an Alpha at 14. Everyone knew what Cas would present as before it happened. He was always protective of his friends and family, especially Dean. Dean, on the other hand, did not seem to do anything to guess what he would present as. He was protective of his friends and family, but not overly so. He also was very loving towards his younger brother, Sam. After their mother, Mary, died in a house fire when Dean was 4 and Sam was 2, Dean had to pick up the pieces of their shattered family. He became a sort of mother figure to Sam, even though he was only two years older. Their father, John, was the Alpha of the family. He never fully got over the death of his beloved wife, but he did the best he could at raising his boys. He saw how much Dean helped out with Sam and he was greatful for it. John was always expecting Dean to be the next alpha, but he always told him he would love him however he presented.

It was the summer before Dean's first year of high school, and Castiel's third. Cas could tell that his friend was excited and nervous for this upcoming school year. He knew Dean better than anyone else. They always spent as much time together as they possibly could, and now that Dean would be going to Castiel's school, which only increased that timeframe even more so. They were laying in Castiel's gigantic backyard just watching the clouds together when Dean rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on Castiel's chest. Once they made eye contact, Dean started with the questions.

"Hey, Cas," Dean asked in a small, quiet voice, trying to not disturb the silence too much.

"What is it Dean," Castiel asked in his normal deep voice. Gosh Dean loved that voice. It always made him feel safe and protected.

"Wh-When did you know you were presenting?" Dean was always curious about presentation and Cas was the only person he really could talk about it with. Even with that fact, it always embarrassed Dean, but didn't seem to faze Cas.

Keeping his face as stoic as it usually is, Cas responded, "Well, it's different for everyone, especially different designations."

"Yea, yea, I know about that, Cas." Dean interrupted, "I wanna know what it was like for you, personally."

"Dean," Castiel sighed, "I've told you this before several times. Do I really need to repeat myself once more?"

"N-no, it's okay Cas. Sorry for asking so many times," Dean responded with a sad tone to his voice.

Castiel, feeling bad for snapping at his friend, pulled Dean into a hug and ran his hand up and down his back.

"Don't worry about it Dean. Soon enough you'll present and then maybe Sam will start bothering you about it," Castiel said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Dean snorted imagining Sam asking him questions like that.

"Yea right," Dean said, "he probably already knows more about it than me. Little nerd probably researched everything about it when he first heard about presenting."

There was a long pause of soothing silence before Castiel began talking.

"Dean, what would you like to present as?" He asked.

Dean thought about it for a moment before responding, "I think I wanna be an Omega."

"And why is that?" Cas asked curiously.

"Well, it means I can have pups. Also, I kinda like someone that's an Alpha and-"

Dean was cut off by a growl coming from Cas. They looked at each other in stunned silence, trying to figure out why Cas reacted the way he did.

Castiel cleared his throat before speaking, "I apologize for that, Dean. I'm not sure why I reacted that way, but I know you'll make a fine Omega. You're already great with kids, plus you practically raised Sam. I can easily see you as an Omega."

Dean's face split into a huge grin. He threw his arms around Castiel's neck and whispered a couple thank yous in his ear. They stayed in that position for what seemed to be only a few moments. Castiel smiled down at Dean, causing his eyes to crinkle in the corners. He stroked Dean's back up and down until Dean's breathing slowed down. Castiel glanced up to the sky, which was now splattered with twinkling stars, and hoped this moment would never end. He began thinking back on the short conversation he and Dean had. He had been secretly hoping Dean would present as an omega. He knew that Dean was an excellent nurturer and would be a great mother to how ever many kids they had. Castiel mentally slapped himself, reminding him that he and Dean were not together and that Dean already had his eyes set on someone else.

Castiel began thinking of all the possible people Dean liked. Most of the people in Dean's class haven't presented yet, meaning the person was most likely older. However, he never saw Dean hang out with anyone besides him and people in his same grade. He thought of Dean's other friends, but none of them had presented yet. At least, he hadn't heard any of them had. Was this alpha that Dean set his eyes on just some stranger that he thought was handsome? No, that couldn't be it. He knew Dean would never like someone he had never met before. Who could it be?

When Dean woke up from his nap, he glanced up at Castiel's face. His eyebrows were drawn in and his mouth was turned in a slight frown. Castiel was startled out of his thoughts when Dean suddenly jumped up, remembering he had to get home.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean said as he began to stand, "I've gotta get home. Dad'll be mad if I'm not back soon."

"Wait, Dean," Cas said as he reached for Dean's hand, "I need to know who the Alpha is that you like. Please, you know you can trust me, Dean."

Dean looked into Cas' pleading eyes before attempting to answer. "I- Cas I don't- I don't think I can tell you."

"Dean please, it's driving me crazy," Cas begged, eyes shimmering. "I need to know who you like because I- I love you, Dean."

There was a stunned silence between them at Castiel's admission.

Castiel's eye went wide when he realized what he said. He let his hand slip from Dean's, looking at this ground. He felt water hit his head. When did it start to rain? He looked up to see that Dean was crying. Cas knew he messed up then.

"Ca-Cas," Dean whispered.

"It's alright, Dean. I understand that this will change our friendship. I'm sorry."

Dean dropped to his knees and hugged Castiel.

"It's you, Cas," Dean murmered into Cas' ear.

"Wh- what do you mean, Dean?"

"I love you too, Cas," Dean said with a joyful tone.

It took a moment for those words to sink in for Castiel. When they did, he had a huge grin on his face. A pure look of elation. He stood up and pulled Dean up with him. This meant that he was the alpha Dean has been wanting. Cas hugged Dean tightly against him and buried his nose in his hair. 

Dean let out a whine and attempted to pull back from Cas' grip. When he realized Cas wasn't going to let go anytime soon, he finally relaxed into him. Cas' sent was incredibly strong to Dean. He smelled like home, which was incredibly comforting. He was finally happy and content. That was until he heard Cas begin to speak.

"Dean? Are you in heat?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever to get out. I've been super busy and life happened.

"Cas, I don't- I don't feel good," Dean said as his voice tapered off. 

Castiel's grip on Dean tightened as he felt Dean press into his shoulder. Castiel knew he had to get Dean back to his own house before- no, he couldn't think about it. A look of determination passed over Castiel's face as he picked Dean up bridal style.

"Don't worry, Dean, I'm gonna get you back to your house safe," Cas whispered soothingly as Dean let out a whimper. 

Castiel was extremely worried about his friend- no, friend was no longer the correct word for them. Were they boyfriends now? Did Dean want to be called his boyfriend or something else? He needed to focus on the problem he had now, not what he and Dean now were to each other. 

"C-Cas, I don't wanna go home," Dean spoke softly, bringing Castiel out of his thoughts.

"Dean," Castiel sighed, bringing Dean closer to him, "I need to take you home. It's not safe for you to stay here."

"No, Cas! I don't wanna go home. Don't make me go home," Dean pleaded with tears in his eyes. 

"What is it you want, Dean? I- I don't know how to help you." 

Dean looked up and stared into Castiel's sapphire blue eyes. Those eyes are what drew him to Castiel originally. They were always drawing him in, always filled with emotion. He could get lost in those eyes. When he was with Cas, he knew everything was going to be okay. 

"Dean," Castiel spoke while shaking Dean slightly, "I need you to answer me. What do you want?"

"I- I want- I want you, Cas," Dean whispered with a waver to his voice, "I need you. I need you, Alpha."

Dean looked down at Dean with wide eyes. He knew he needed to get Dean somewhere safe and fast. He won't be able to hold his alpha side back for much longer. Several different thoughts drifted through Castiel's mind at that moment. Should he take Dean home or keep him at his house? His parents weren't home, well, they never really were anymore. He could easily take care of Dean and no one would ever know. Castiel shook his head as he walked through the house to get to the garage. He had to get Dean to his own house. He would be safer there.

"Dean, I'm taking you home and that's final," Castiel said as he buckled Dean into the car.

He saw Dean's eyes begin to tear up as he climbed into the driver's seat. Castiel ignored it as he began to back out of the garage. Once on the road, he heard Dean begin to sniffle. He turned his head to see Dean staring out the window with tears streaming down his face. 

"Dean," he said in a worrying tone, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You- you don't want me, Alpha. I did something wrong didn't I?"

Castiel gasped as he realized what Dean thought he meant when he decided to bring him home. 

"Dean, you did nothing wrong. I just need to take you home so you can go through your heat. You can't be around anyone that isn't family during it. Alphas won't be able to control themselves." 

Castiel was worried that neither one of them would be able to make it to Dean's house in time. He was already having an incredibly difficult time holding back his urges, and Dean, well, he was already a mess. He was still crying, but now because of the pains that come with heat.

"Don't worry, Dean." Castiel said as he grabbed Dean's hand. "We're almost there."

Castiel drove as fast as he legally could. Finally, he rounded the corner to the street that held Dean's home. He frantically pulled into the driveway and threw the car door open. He was on the verge of a panic attack. He knew he needed to get Dean inside. He knew he needed to keep his alpha side suppressed. He knew he needed to keep Dean- his Omega- no, Dean, he needed to keep Dean safe.

He walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Dean has somehow managed to fall asleep in all this chaos. Sleep was probably for the best at this point. Castiel scooped Dean up into his arms and trudged to the front door. He didn't bother to knock, none of them do anymore. He rushed in the door and kicked it closed.

Castiel ran into Dean's room and lightly set him on the bed. Now, his adrenaline could finally die down. He began to tremble. He looked at the front and then the backs of his hands as they severely shook. His back hit a wall. When did he start backing up? He slowly sat down and put his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do now? No one was at the Winchester's house besides himself and Dean. He slowly rested his head back against the wall and drifted off into a restless sleep.

\-------------------------

Castiel was startled awake by a knock at the door. At first, he was confused as to where he was, but once he saw the figure laying motionless on the bed, he remembered. Another knock made him snap back into reality.

"Castiel? Are you in there?" John asked worriedly.

Castiel stood up quickly, causing him to get slightly dizzy. He frantically swung the door open, letting John see a full view of the room.

John's eyes went wide as he realized what the situation was.

"How," John began, swallowing harshly, "How long has he been in heat?"

Castiel stood frozen for a moment. When did Dean go into heat? How could he not have noticed what time it was?

"I-I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention to the time. I just wanted to get him here as fast as I could." 

"Alright, Cas. Thanks for getting him home safely. You should probably get yourself home now though. It can't be easy to hold yourself back."

Castiel hadn't even noticed his alpha side since he'd woken up, until John mentioned it. 

"Yes," Castiel coughed, "You're right I should get going now."

He began walking through Dean's door when he heard a weak voice call out to him.

"C-Cas, n-need you."

Castiel turned around to see Dean still passed out on the bed. He made eye contact with John, both giving the other a sad look. Castiel finally made his way through the house and back out into his car. He sat there with his hands on the wheel just staring ahead, lost in thought. Would Dean still want to be his boyfriend? Was this admitance just a part of Dean's heat muddled brain? Castiel hoped everything would go back to normal after this, but for now he hoped for Dean's safety.


End file.
